Nocturnal
by btamamura
Summary: Ryou confesses to Yugi that he fears the dark. Can Yugi shed more light on Ryou's heart and soul? Shounen-ai Yugi x Ryou


_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! nor its characters. If I did, I'd ensure Ryou was not a "forgotten" character in the anime._

_**Thank you to poinsettiaholly on Livejournal for the prompt **_**Yugi x Ryou: Dark**_**.**_

"Now, is everyone ready?" Yugi questioned as he stood by the lightswitch.

"Yeah," Honda and Jounouchi replied with fatigue evident in their voices.

"Not really, but I'd prefer not to disturb everyone else..." Ryou murmured. He wasn't that fond of being in the dark, even back home he would have any source of light in his room to bring him comfort.

Yugi switched off the light and headed over to his bed. "Oyasumi nasai."

Snores and heavy breathing were the responses he received.

~*~

Throughout the night, Ryou couldn't take it anymore. He sat up in his sleeping bag and looked around the room. He couldn't see anything at all. He tried to look at his hand, but even that was invisible due to the complete dark filling the room. He got to his feet and carefully stepped over to Yugi's bed. "Yugi-kun...Yugi-kun..." he whispered as he carefully nudged the smaller male.

Yugi's eyes blinked open. "Huh? Bakura-kun...what?"

"Yugi-kun, I apologise for waking you, but I'm not feeling too well right now..."

"Just try to sleep, you'll feel better in the morning."

"No, I can't...I can't sleep. Please, Yugi-kun, can we talk about this in the hallway?"

"No, we'll talk about it in the kitchen. We'll both have a cup of hot milk or something." Yugi sat up in his bed, yawned and slipped off it. "Come on..."

~*~

"So, how come you can't sleep?" Yugi asked as he looked through the refridgerator to find some milk. _Looks like we need some more...I think we have powdered milk in the meantime._

"Yugi-kun, I haven't told anybody this before...so please don't laugh at me. I'm...I'm afraid of the dark."

Yugi paused in his search and turned to the quiet teenager. "I won't laugh."

"You don't think it's childish for me to be afraid of the dark...and I'm 16?"

"Not at all." Yugi closed the fridge door and moved over to the table. He hoisted himself onto one of the chairs. "Has something happened to make you fear it? Or is it just that you don't like it?"

"I'm the light that has often been shrouded by the darkness, so much that in the end, I couldn't even cast a shadow. I would try to make my light shine through, but the dark would always win."

Yugi knew what Ryou was saying. he could understand clearly as he was also a chosen light due to the sennen items. However, he was able to share with his darkness, it helped him become stronger. But, as for Ryou... "So, that's why..."

"It doesn't sound ridiculous, does it?"

"No. Not in the least. I should've tried to understand your feelings better. You're right, you were always overpowered by the dark...no wonder you fear it."

"I wish I could be like you, Yugi-kun...you and your dark brought strength, your dark was the peaceful kind that exists on a clear night. My dark was the sort that all children fear."

"Oh, Bakura-kun..." Yugi lowered his head. "What do you do to try to overcome the dark?"

"I try to shed some light. Even just the smallest amount helps chase the dark away and halts my fears. But, because I am sharing a room with other people, it would be impolite of me to do so."

"Would having company help?"

"I know that there are three people in the same room as myself...but somehow, it still feels like the dark is causing me to be alone."

Yugi blushed very lightly as he made his next suggestion, "would it be too uncomfortable for you to sleep in the same bed as me?"

Ryou also blushed, albeit a little darker. "That...that does sound like it would help."

"And...we can...hold each other...so you can be completely certain you're not alone."

"As long as you don't mind it..."

"I don't mind." Yugi had replied almost too quickly.

"Then...then I shall accept your offer...thank you very much, Yugi-kun."

~*~

Yugi allowed Ryou to climb into the bed first so the taller male was lying close to the wall. "Is that going to be alright?" he asked as he climbed into the bed and pulled the covers over both of them.

"Yes, this will be fine, thank you."

Yugi smiled as he lay down and wrapped an arm around Ryou's shoulders, while the taller wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist and snuggled up to him as close as possible. Yugi blushed a little darker as he shifted closer and placed a gentle kiss on the taller's forehead. He heard a gasp, but Ryou hadn't pulled away.

"Can you...kiss me again?"

Yugi complied and shifted a little lower so he could kiss Ryou on the lips. He heard another gasp, and then felt it being returned almost hesitantly. "Is that alright?"

"One more?"

Yugi nodded and this time, he was left to gasp in surprise and pleasure as Ryou kissed him on the lips. He felt a hand sliding underneath his pyjama top, and returned the favour by unbuttoning Ryou's and sliding his hand over pale, smooth skin. He knew they couldn't take it much further as Jounouchi and Honda were in the room as well. He pulled back from the kiss and snuggled close to Ryou.

"Would you be able to sleep at my house tomorrow night?"

"I think I can do that...we do have more that must be done."

Ryou chuckled silently and closed his eyes.

To both of their relief, Ryou slept peacefully that night.


End file.
